


Edge Of The Water

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: He wandered out further, heading towards where the figure had disappeared. When he rounded the rock, however, it was nowhere to be found. A giggle chimed through the air, almost like bells."What…?" he murmured. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the figure again, slipping between two rocks. "Hey," he called out, wading over. Something slipped past him, scales brushing against his ankles. Another giggle, this time from behind him. "What the-?" He turned and looked, and-A face, right in front of him, grinned and said, "Hello."Genji yelped, stumbling backwards and falling right onto his ass.-Loosely based off of Moana, Genji is second in line to be chief of their small island, when he runs into a mysterious being living in the waters.(archive warning is for Genji's canonical "death" reimagined later in the fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this with Moana's "How Far I'll Go" in mind, and certain elements may be better understood if you've seen the movie, but for the most part this is an au of its own.
> 
> For those who haven't seen the movie, the "putting a stone on the mountain" ceremony referred in the fic is based on the ceremony in Moana where the next chief of the island places a stone at the top of the highest mountain in order to raise the island higher and take their place as chief.
> 
> Let me know if you have any more questions, and enjoy!

"Don't go near the water," his father always warned him. "There's dangerous things in the water." Well, Genji bets his father never imagined one of those things would be Genji himself. 

But he's getting ahead of himself here.

It started on the night Hanzo put his stone on the mountain. 

"One day," Hanzo said, putting his hand on Genji's shoulder, "this will be you."

"What if I don't want it to be me?" Genji asked. Hanzo twisted his mouth in a frown.

"That does not matter. This  _ will _ be you one day. One day  _ soon. _ It is time you started acting like it."

"You can't make me." Genji snapped, jerking away from Hanzo.

"Genji," Hanzo sighed, "if you would just-"

"Just what, shove a stick up my ass like the one you have up yours?"

Hanzo's eyes narrowed. "Genji-"

"Is there a problem?" their father asked, coming up to put his hands on both their shoulders. 

"No." Genji said quickly, ducking away. "I was just leaving." 

"Genji…"

"Let him go." Hanzo said. "He'll come back once this tantrum is over."

Oh, Hanzo wanted a tantrum, did he? Well Genji could give him a  _ tantrum. _ But when he looked back, there was this sad look in his father's eyes, and Genji found himself deflating. He kicked a rock instead and resolved to switch out Hanzo's conditioner for hair bleach.

Fucking Hanzo and that fucking stick up his ass. He used to be fun. Then they got older, and he turned into a raging dick.

Genji wandered down to the shore, following along it to the little cove at the base of a cliff he long ago had claimed as his own. No one else came down here, the location too far out of the way and too rocky to be worth coming to. That is, unless you're the son of the chief with nowhere else to go to be by yourself. 

He snatched up one of the rocks in the sand and hurled it into the water. It sunk with a  _ plunk _ , ripples echoing out and bouncing off the jagged rocks scattered about the reef. 

"Stupid Hanzo." Genji grumbled, sitting and throwing another rock. "'Put your stone on the mountain, Genji,' 'grow up, Genji,' 'don't eat that, it's been on the floor, Genji.' Ugh." He flopped onto his back, glaring up at the sky. The stars were already out, fighting to be seen in the pink and orange sky. Genji reached up and traced the constellations his mother taught him when he was little, the ones his ancestors discovered and named - the Twin Dragons that Hanzo was born under, the North Dragon that had watched over Genji's birth, and the two brothers of the wind from one of his mother's tales. 

It wasn't Genji's fault he didn't want anything to do with the clan or running it. He was the second born anyway, what was he supposed to do? Then again, Hanzo would probably give himself an aneurysm or something from stressing himself out over everything at age twenty-five, and then there would just be Genji left, with no experience running much of anything. 

Blech. He hated to even think it, but maybe he should like… actually pay attention to all this leadership stuff. But he was still young, and he didn't want to throw away his youth like Hanzo had. Really, who could blame him for wanting to have a little fun?

Before he knew it, the sky was dark. Their guards were probably looking for him. Hopefully it was a few of the nicer ones that had been assigned to do so, the ones that knew to look here last, to give him plenty of time to cool off. 

Carefully, Genji sat up, heaving a sigh. Time to go back, he supposed. Before mother got too worried. Or before Hanzo came looking himself. He was just pushing himself up to his feet when a blue glow caught his eye. The bioluminescent algae was Genji's favorite part of this cove, and he sat back down, kicking off his sandals and letting the water lap at his feet. Soon there was little blue algae sticking to his soles, and he couldn't help but smile. 

Something shifted in the water. Genji sat up straighter, trying to track the movement. Sometimes brave fish came out to the shore, weaving their way between the rocks. If Genji was lucky, he would catch sight of one. 

A fin surfaced, then ducked back underwater. Maybe a shark? Genji had a bit of a fascination with sharks, them being fierce predators worthy of respect. And the fact that they were just fucking cool to look at. 

Whatever it was, it was glowing blue, and through the haze of the water, Genji could make out a large, long form. What sharks were bioluminescent? Genji didn't think any of those were this big. 

Something compelled Genji to stand and wade into the water. The figure skittered away, darting behind a rock. Curious, Genji crept closer. 

"Dangerous things…" his father's voice reminded him, but Genji waved the thought away. Those were just silly tales to scare children and keep people on the island. Genji didn't know why so many people believed the tales. It would be easy enough to disprove them. 

He wandered out further, heading towards where the figure had disappeared. When he rounded the rock, however, it was nowhere to be found. A giggle chimed through the air, almost like bells. 

"What…?" he murmured. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the figure again, slipping between two rocks. "Hey," he called out, wading over. Something slipped past him, scales brushing against his ankles. Another giggle, this time from behind him. "What the-?" He turned and looked, and-

A face, right in front of him, grinned and said, "Hello."

Genji yelped, stumbling backwards and falling right onto his ass.

"Oh! Oh no, I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you." The face swims closer, getting right up in Genji's space. The face seemed to be attached to a torso, attached to a… tail? What?

"What the fuck." Genji breathed. "Whaaat the fuck?"

"Hi there." The - the mermaid? Merman? Merperson? - smiled, holding out a hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"What the everloving fuck." Genji gasped, backing away. "This isn't real. I fell asleep. I'm dreaming. You're not real."

The merperson frowned. "That is quite rude to say. I am as real as you are. Here." They reached out and poked Genji in the chest. "See? Real." 

Genji rubbed at the spot on his chest, blinking. "Huh. If you're real, then why have I never seen you before?"

"You have never been here when I visit." the merperson said simply, tail swishing. They held themself up in the shallower water with one hand, letting their tail drag in the sand. "I have never seen a human up close before. You are quite curious. What are these?" Their free hand trailed along Genji's leg, and Genji jumped. 

"Wha- you mean my legs?"

"'Legs?' That is what they are called? Curious." They let their hand wander down Genji's leg, towards where his ankles were exposed, and at the touch of skin on skin, Genji shuddered and pulled away.

"My father warned me about the likes of you." Genji said, knowing he should back away, should leave and tell his father about this. But he stayed, and said, "Do not think you can trick me with your… wiles."

The merperson blinked. "Wiles? How do you mean?"

"I mean- your voice! It's- too soothing and- and the way you look-" handsome, beautiful, gorgeous,  _ ethereal- _ "it's just- you can't trick me."

"How am I tricking you?" they asked, leaning closer and batting those innocent eyes at him. "I have not asked or suggested anything of you."

"You- I- s-still!" Genji stammered, heat rising to his face. "I know you want to! You- you want to lure me into the sea and either make me one of you, or make me fish food!" 

"Would that be so bad?" they wondered, "Becoming one of us?" 

"I- well-"

"I have seen you," they said, half-crawling, half-swimming to wind around him. "You always stare at the ocean. You look… wistful."

"M-maybe. That means nothing, though. I have people here I care about. A life to live. Responsibilities." 

"Oh? Then I suppose I should leave you to them." They started to drift away, and Genji's heart lurched.

"Wait!" He found himself reaching out and grabbing the merperson's arm. They stilled, cocking their head at him. "Um. You'll- you'll come again, won't you?" 

The merperson smiled gently. "Of course. Maybe we will run into each other again."

"Tomorrow." Genji blurted. "Come back tomorrow. I- I want to know more about you. About creatures like you." 

"Only if you do not call me a 'creature.' I am not fond of the term."

Genji nodded quickly. "Of course."

The merperson smiled wider, showing off sharp, pinpoint teeth. "Then I will return. What may I call you?"

"Genji."

"Genji," they let the word roll over their tongue, and Genji thought faintly about legends of demons and the power of a name. "You may call me Zenyatta."

"Zenyatta." Genji repeated, and it felt like some kind of power moved through him. "It's… nice to meet you."

"You, as well. I will be seeing you, Genji." With a nod of their head, the merperson - Zenyatta - swam off, and Genji was left with something warm in his chest. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but it was long enough for one of his guards to come fetch him, and for Hanzo and his parents to already be long asleep by the time he got back home. He crept in quietly, careful not to wake them but sure he'd still get a lecture from Mr. Light Sleeper Hanzo in the morning, and made his way to his room. 

It took him a while to fall asleep, his mind reeling with thoughts and replaying the chance encounter over and over, but when he did, he dreamt of gold and silver scales, a sharp smile, and a blue glow moving through the water. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then what would you like to do?" Zenyatta asked, leaning into Genji's space. Genji's breath stuck in his throat, and he was acutely aware of how close Zenyatta's face was to his, how intense their brown eyes were. He couldn't look away. Didn't want to.
> 
> "I want to kiss you." he blurted. Zenyatta blinked in confusion.
> 
> "Kiss?" the merperson asked. "What is 'kiss'?"
> 
> ~
> 
> Genji and Zenyatta meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it's been forever but I finally finished the second chapter of this!!
> 
> enjoy~

It took everything Genji had not to go running back to the water first thing in the morning. Zenyatta probably wouldn't even show up again until night, if they showed up at all. Genji shook off the disappointment threatening to creep in and shoved egg and rice into his mouth instead. Zenyatta would show up, he was sure of it. And even if they didn't, it wasn't like it mattered much to Genji. Aside from the fact that this was the coolest thing to happen to him, like, ever.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hanzo asked, drawing Genji out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah, no, totally. You were lecturing me." 

Hanzo glared. "I was telling you to be more careful about how late you stay out. You are an heir to the Shimada empire. You must take more caution, brother."

Genji loaded up a witty retort, but then his parents caught his eye. He backed down, huffing, "It wasn't that bad."

"You worried us." 

"It wasn't that late." 

"I heard when you came in. It was past midnight." 

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Genji stood, pushing away from the table. "I have things to do." 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Like what?"

"Like-! Things! Very important things! I'll see you all at dinner." He fled before Hanzo could interrogate him further, leaving his dishes for someone else to clean up. 

Somehow he ended up at the water, the shoreline littered with their fishing boats. He kicked at the water, huffing and feeling like a melodramatic teenager. 

He wants to see Zenyatta again. It's very possible that Zenyatta won't even bother coming back. What would a creature like them even want with him? He's just a boring old human. Well, he's pretty cool for a human, but still. What could Zenyatta possibly want other than his life? A life they could have easily taken at any point last night, and yet they didn't. That has to count for something, right?

Whatever he does, Genji can't let anyone find out about Zenyatta, especially Hanzo or their father. They would kill Zenyatta as soon as look at the merperson. "Dangerous things" and all that.

Hanzo at least used to be fun. He used to like the water, too.

Genji climbed on one of the boats, holding onto the post and staring out at the water. He and Hanzo used to love climbing on the boats, pretending they were sailing the high seas. Their father would get mad whenever he caught them, but it was worth it to pretend, even for a little while. Then things changed.  _ Hanzo _ changed. He stopped being fun. Genji lost his brother.

With a sigh, Genji plopped down on the boat, leaning against the post. It wasn't like Hanzo was dead. He was still Genji's brother. He was just… not the same person Genji used to know. When they were kids, Hanzo probably would've been just as excited to meet Zenyatta as Genji, but now…

Ugh, maybe he would be better off like Hanzo. Hanzo didn't get into trouble every other day, Hanzo was content with their life, and Hanzo didn't make their mother have that worried wrinkle in her brow every time he came home. 

God, what was wrong with him? Obsessing over some creature from the water when all anyone wanted from him was to take a little responsibility. What would Father say? 

Maybe Hanzo was right, as much as the thought made Genji shudder. Maybe it was time for him to put his stone on the mountain. Raise the whole island higher and whatnot. 

Tonight, when Zenyatta visited, Genji would tell them that these visits couldn't continue. 

After he hung out with the merperson one more time, of course. 

As Genji climbed off the boat and headed back to the village, he tried to psych himself up. Being a responsible adult wouldn't be too bad. He didn't have to go exploring the sea to find happiness; he could find it right here, on this island, with his friends and family. 

  
  


~   
  


 

Being an adult was the worst thing Genji had ever done. He didn't know why anyone did this. People just expected him to do so  _ much. _ And it's not like it was anything he couldn't do; it was all just so tiring, and the requests kept coming and coming.

The one thing that got him through the day was the promise that he'd see Zenyatta again that night. Adulting and being responsible was nice and all, and Hanzo and their parents were appreciative (if somewhat suspicious), but as soon as the sun started to set, Genji found an excuse to leave, and made his way down to his cove. 

The algae in the water was already starting to glow an eerie greenish blue, and Genji waded out into the water, keeping his eyes peeled for the more pure blue of Zenyatta's glow. 

He waited. And waited. He started to worry.

What if Zenyatta didn't show? What if the merperson was bored of him already? It had happened before, people wanting to be close to him at first, then getting tired of him when they saw past his party-boy exterior. Maybe he was an idiot to think that a mysterious being like Zenyatta would actually take interest in him.

Something brushed against his leg, and he jumped. A giggle chimed through the air.

"Did I scare you?" Zenyatta asked, sitting up in the water. 

"No," Genji lied, "you just… surprised me." 

"Oh, if that's all." Zenyatta laughed. "How are you, my sweet Genji?" 

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Genji admitted.

"Why would I not? I told you I would, did I not?"

"You wouldn't be the first to go back on their word." 

"Yet here I am." 

"Right… here you are." 

Zenyatta reached up, placing their hand on Genji's cheek. "My sweet Genji… you distrust me. Why?"

Heat flared to Genji's face, hottest at the point where skin met scales. "I… my- my father… he warned us about creatures like you." 

Zenyatta frowned. "There it is again. 'Creature.' Why do you call me this?"

"It's just… what we call beings like you. Merpeople, seadragons, sirens…" 

"You think me dangerous?"

"I- well- are you?" 

Zenyatta laughed again, face lighting up with it. "Oh, my sweet Genji, you are never in any danger from me." 

Something about the wording sent a shiver up Genji's spine. He gulped. "That's… good to know?"

With another chime of a laugh, Zenyatta retreated, their hand sliding off Genji's cheek. "You humans are so curious. I find you fascinating."

"Well, uh, I think merpeople are pretty cool, too." Genji said weakly. 

"I am glad." Zenyatta said, a small smile on his face. "Did you want to go for a swim?" 

"I'm not sure I could keep up with you." Genji said honestly. 

"Then what would you like to do?" Zenyatta asked, leaning into Genji's space. Genji's breath stuck in his throat, and he was acutely aware of how close Zenyatta's face was to his, how intense their brown eyes were. He couldn't look away. Didn't want to. 

"I want to kiss you." he blurted. Zenyatta blinked in confusion.

"Kiss?" the merperson asked. "What is 'kiss'?" 

"It's- um- when two people- two beings- they put their mouths together."

Zenyatta tilted their head. "Why?" 

"For, um, intimacy. To bond." 

"Oh. I see." Zenyatta leaned even closer, and their mouths lined up and it's so- it's just- Genji didn't want it to end. But then Zenyatta broke the kiss, looked at him with those innocent eyes, and asked, "Like that?" 

"Y-yeah." Genji said breathlessly. "Just like that." 

"I liked it. Did you?"

"Um. Yeah. I- I did."

Zenyatta smiled wide, showing off those sharp teeth of theirs. "Good. May we go again?"

Genji could only nod, and Zenyatta wasted no time descending on him again. 

Soon Genji was lost in the feeling, his eyes sliding shut and a hand coming up to cup the back of Zenyatta's bald head. It's just skin there, where on most of their chest and arms there are scales. Zenyatta's hands came up to rest on Genji's cheek and his neck, pulling him closer. 

Genji ended up on his back in the shallow water, Zenyatta on top of him and one of his hands on the merperson's hip. The kiss deepened naturally, Genji slipping his tongue into Zenyatta's mouth and relishing in the tiny gasp they gave. 

The two broke apart, gasping for air, and Zenyatta looked as dizzy as Genji felt. 

"That… is very interesting." Zenyatta said finally. "I would like to do that more."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Genji said, still catching his own breath. Zenyatta smiled softly, stroking Genji's cheek with their thumb. 

"I have to go soon, but meet me here tomorrow night." Zenyatta said. "Watch for my lights in the water. I'll have a surprise for you. Be prepared to swim." 

"Okay." Genji agreed easily. 

"I shall see you then." Zenyatta said, gave Genji one last kiss, then they were gone. 

"God," Genji groaned, putting his hands over his face. "I'm really gay. And it's gonna get me killed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also check out my twitter @cellostiel!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know me." Genji snaps, slapping Hanzo's hand away. "You don't know what I want."
> 
> "I do, Genji. You want to run off on some adventure and explore a world that does not favor our kind. All you're going to find out there is death and despair."
> 
> "Better than here." 
> 
> ~
> 
> On his way to see Zenyatta, Genji and Hanzo have a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update this time, but I felt a chapter break was needed here. you'll understand why.

The next morning, Genji remembers his promise to himself and curses. Of course. Only he would promise himself that he'd chase off the merperson, then go and make out with them. 

Tonight. Tonight is the last night. It has to be. 

… right after he sees what the merperson's surprise is. Maybe he should bring something? A gift for them? A farewell present, of course. But what?

As he goes about his business for the day, keeping up his promise to himself that he'd act more like the heir he is, he thinks about what to get for the merperson. Any of the many trinkets he's gathered over the years seem trivial. Everything else he owns is too sentimental to part with - his sword, his childhood doll, drawings of his grandmother… 

He's in his room, getting dressed in something suitable for swimming, when something catches his eye; the pink shell that's sat on his dresser since he was little. There's nothing particularly special about the shell itself, save for Genji's name carved into it when he was a teenager, but when he was five, he swears the ocean came to life and gave it to him. 

Genji quickly shakes himself of the thought. A shell? How stupid. Zenyatta probably has a million of them. 

Finally he decides on a medallion he carved when he was eight. It's pretty good for an eight-year-old, with their family's twin dragons in their traditional swirling pose. It's something the merperson wouldn't have, and a chance for Genji to brag about his skills. Perfect. Tying it around his neck, he makes his way towards the cove. Hanzo intercepts him just before where mismatched rocks make a makeshift staircase down the cliffside. 

"We need to talk." Hanzo says. Genji rolls his eyes. 

"Of course we do. Does it have to be now?"

"Yes." Shit. Genji glances behind Hanzo down at the water below. No sign of Zenyatta's lights yet. He has time.

"Fine. What is this about?"

"You've been… helpful lately. I want to know why."

"That's it?" Genji scoffs.  _ "That's _ what you want to fight about? Me being  _ helpful?"  _

"I don't want to fight." Hanzo says, despite almost every conversation they've had lately being a fight. "I just want to know what got into you."

"Maybe I finally grew up. Like everyone wants me to."

Hanzo narrows his eyes. "I don't buy it. Something is up, and I  _ will _ find out what it is."

"Gods, why does it always have to be something?" Genji says, shoving past Hanzo. "Why can't I just want to be a better heir?"

"Because your whole life you've wanted nothing but the opposite." Hanzo points out, turning to follow him. Genji pretends to be sulking off, instead making his way towards the cliff face because he wants to see if Zenyatta is there yet. Still no brilliant blue lights. 

"Maybe I changed my mind." Genji says.

"Genji," Hanzo puts his hand on Genji's shoulder, turns him to face Hanzo. "I just want what's best for you. We all do. I just don't believe that you want it."

"You don't know me." Genji snaps, slapping Hanzo's hand away. "You don't know what I want."

"I do, Genji. You want to run off on some adventure and explore a world that does not favor our kind. All you're going to find out there is death and despair."

"Better than here." 

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'better than here!'" 

Hanzo shakes his head, anger in his eyes. "You don't know how good you have it. Second-born, everyone takes it easy on you. No responsibilities, no one to answer to. Well, if no one else will hold you responsible, then I will."

"Oh yeah?" Genji pushes Hanzo, making him stumble a step back in surprise. "Make me." 

"Do not." Hanzo warns. 

"Don't what? This?" Genji steps forward and pushes him again. This time it only rocks his brother on his heels. 

"Don't start something you can't finish." Hanzo says, shoving him back.

"Try me." Genji pushes him again, harder. "See what I can do."

"Genji-"

"Come on!" He pushes hard enough for Hanzo to lose his footing, and there is rage in Hanzo's eyes as Hanzo puts his hands on Genji's shoulders and  _ shoves. _

A laugh rips out of Genji's throat.

The ground crumbles.

Hanzo disappears, and all Genji sees is stars.

_ "Genji!" _

It's a rush, then-

Darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me over at @cellostiel on twitter or cellostielwrites on tumblr! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on twitter: @cellostiel, and on discord: cellostiel#5562 !!


End file.
